Deviate
by Tortured Wings
Summary: Harry and Draco decide to break away from their vanilla lives for one night at a nightclub. Slightly crackish? SLASH! Two-shot!


**Right...so I think it's best I explain this one xD**  
**Basically, I went on a date with a guy I met on the internet last Saturday - and it was AMAZEBALLS! Basically, this story is inspired by the date I went on. And no, things did NOT get this far on the actual date! I just decided to severely exaggerate it for the sake of Drarry! :D**  
**The name of the Club "DV8" IS NOT MY IDEA, it's a name of a club based here in Melbourne, Australia. So I don't take credit for that.**  
**Enjoy! Not sure when I'll finish this off, but I'll try my best. **  
**Also I was half asleep when I wrote this so the quality is not the best :\ **

* * *

Why was he here? Harry had no idea.

Why was he drinking glass after glass in this godforsaken club, with this person he barely knew?

It was a gloomy two years since the war at Hogwarts, since Lord Voldemort's downfall. Harry had to admit, he had been very happy these past two years.

He and Ginny had gotten pretty serious in that time, too. Although Harry was thoroughly dissatisfied. He'll admit it, the sex was awful. Not to mention, awkward. Ginny had a thoroughly tough disposition about her. But in bed...Ginny was shy, stuttered and had no idea what she was doing.

Harry and Ginny ended things on a bad note.

After a month, Harry was getting restless.

He had urges - he technically was still pretty young. He needed satisfaction, but had idea where to look for it.

Harry's year level from Hogwarts had a reunion at Hogsmeade two weeks ago. It took place in the Hog's Head and Harry enjoyed talking to his old friends, and took pleasure in buying his friends Ron and Hermione drinks and laughing about all their misadventures.

Harry had taken a quick detour to the bathroom, only to run into his beloved enemy...Draco.

"Ah. Hello, Potter." Draco smirked. "It's been a while."

"Yeah." Harry said quietly.

"Had a good year?" Malfoy said lightly. "Exciting?"

"Not really." Harry mumbled as he checked his reflection in the mirror. "Bit boring, to be honest."

"Ah, you've lost your spark, eh?" Malfoy said.

Harry had no idea why he was holding such a...normal conversation with the boy he detested so much, even more than his cousin, Dudley.

"Listen, Potter. Since you're so bored with your life, how would you feel about coming to this muggle nightclub with me in a couple of weeks?" Draco said, turning to face Harry.

Harry looked to face the grey eyes that were locked into his green ones.

"Wait, what?" Harry said, befuddled.

"Would you like to come to a nightclub with me?" Draco said a little more loudly and clearly. "I have a favorite in central London."

"Which one?" Harry asked, still confused by the whole thing. Harry had rarely explored around the city of London, even though that was were he was currently living. He had rented an apartment there.

All he ever did was worked...ate...slept…

This might be fun.

"Deviate." Draco said, writing it down on a bit of parchment. "You ever been?"

"Ah, no." Harry said. "But I've heard of it. Isn't that where all of the muggle punks and goths go to?"

Draco chortled and handed Harry the piece of parchment with directions to the club. "It has that reputation. But honestly, it's not a bad place.  
"Well, see you there on the 28th, then." Draco winked and walked out of the bathroom.

Harry looked down at the parchment, it said:

_"DV8, 14 McKillop street. 28th September. Be there at 10:30pm "_

Harry smiled slightly.  
"I'll go." he said to himself. 

* * *

Two weeks later, Harry was in a slight crisis. He hadn't slept property the night before, and was not even sure what to wear.

Standing in the middle of his run-down flat in London, in nothing but his underwear, he had no clue for what to wear.

Harry had decided to leave it till the day he was going to decide on an outfit, positive he would find something.

Harry had read up and looked at pictured to help spark some inspiration for something "_alternative_" looking, as the muggles said.

Harry had found scrunched up on the floor of his wardrobe an old black leather jacket. Harry smiled slightly, ah yes, black leather was a good start.

Harry also put a few rips through an old pair of black jeans and had even found, to his slight surprise, a black fishnet top.

With everything but shoes confirmed, Harry was getting nervous. Harry observed his outfit in the mirror. He thought he didn't look too bad.

Harry went to bathroom and decided to get more into the spirit of things.

He ran his fingers through his hair with some hair gel to make it even more messy than usual and attempted to spike it up a bit. Harry put a temporary spell on his eyes so he wouldn't need his glasses. He even lined his eyes lightly with a black eye pencil.

Harry looked at the final product, and almost had to laugh. He thought he looked ridiculous, but also...strangely attractive.

There is something interesting about the masculinity yet mixed with subtle femininity of the look that made Harry smile.

Harry threw on some old black shoes and decided it was time to go. Harry picked up his wand, tucked it in the inside pocket on his jacket and bought his wallet with his muggle I.D in it.

Harry finally found it. He had just waked down McKillop street and spotted a small queue of teenagers and young adults huddled outside the entry with the security guard checking their identification.

Harry nervously approached the crowd when a hand on his shoulder behind him hauled him back.

"There you are, Potter!" Draco smirked. "Nice outfit."

"Thanks." Harry said as he examined Draco's appearance.

He was wearing a purple button up shirt with a silk, black tie with white skulls decorating it. His hands were covered in large, silver rings. He also donned smart black trousers and shiny black, pointed shoes.

His blond hair was slicked back and was wearing subtle black eyeliner, like Harry.

"Well, don't you look nice." Harry slightly teased.

Draco smiled, not smirked, but smiled. "Thank you, Potter."

Harry returned it. He couldn't believe what was happening - it was almost like hanging out with Ron or Hermione. Talking was easy and was laid back.

"Bring your ID?" Draco asked as they approached the door.

"Yeah," Harry said, as he pulled his wallet out of his back pocket.

The door bitch let them through after checking their identifications.

They walked up the the front desk with a girl donning a corset and black fishnet stockings.

"That'll be five quid each, unless you're on Jack's birthday list tonight," the girl said.

Draco leaned forward and whispered something into the woman's ear. She checked her list and nodded to herself.

"Have a good evening," she said, and pointed to the stairs, leading up to the club.

"What did you tell her?" Harry asked, bewildered as they climbed up the stairs. "Why didn't she charge us?"

"My father has connections in the Muggle world, too." Draco shrugged. "he knows the man who owns the club. It means that I anyone that I bring with me gets free entry."

Harry smiled as he took in the atmosphere when they reached the first floor of the club.

"Right, let me break down the basics of the club for you." Draco said simply. "The first floor is more industrial music, the second floor is a small movie theatre for...getting close." Draco winked at him playfully. "And the third floor features live bands, much like this room, except with a stage, not a DJ."

"Cool." Harry was very impressed with the setup.

"I'll get us drinks. What will you have?" Draco asked.

"Ah...whatever you're having."

"Excellent." Draco said, and walked Harry towards the bar.

Draco approached the bartender, who was wearing dark blue cyber-lox and erratic blue make-up.

"Two sex on the beaches, thanks." Draco said, slapping down a ten quid note.

"A what?" Harry chortled.

"Sex on the beach." Draco said simply, passing him a drink. "It tastes a bit like pumpkin juice, but with a special kick to it."

The drink was a light orange colour.

"Cheers to you, Potter." Draco said, raising his class.

The clanked their drinks together and downed then in two seconds.

"More." Draco said, slapping down another note on the bar. The lady nodded and poured them more drinks.

After their second drink, Harry already was feeling the pleasant warm feeling in his cheeks - he was getting tipsy.

Draco and Harry were chatting about whatever came up, Hogwarts, home life and their jobs.

Harry had to admit, hearing about Draco's past was very interesting. He learned about how he actually had an incident with a kitchen knife when he was younger, before he discovered his powers.

"Mother warned me to stay out of the kitchen when I was little. I liked to play with sharp things, apparently. The knife went right through my skin, on the side of my chest." Draco pointed down, as he casually leaned against the bar.

"I pulled it out, blood everywhere. I screamed." Draco sighed. "And then, about three seconds later,the blood flow stopped, and it started to heal. I was fully healed in about ten minutes. No scar or anything. It was mental."

"Wow," Harry breathed. "I can't say anything that interesting has happened to me. I think the most interesting thing that happened to me before I knew I was a wizard was accidentally jumping onto a roof at my old school."

Draco laughed. "That sounds like you, Potter."

The club's music was getting louder and louder.

"Come on, Potter. We need to dance."

Dancing had been what Harry was afraid of.

"I...err...can't dance."

"Yes, you can."

"Draco-"

"No, get on the dance floor now."

"but-"  
"NOW, Potter!" Draco said, half in force, half laughing.

Draco dragged Harry by the arm onto the small dance floor.

"I suck at dancing, Draco." Harry said helplessly.

"Just move to the music!" Draco said as he threw himself to the deafening bass.

Harry felt like he was in a dream. Losing control of his inhibitions, he eyed Draco and partially copied his style while moving to the rhythm. The lights flashed around them and the sea of people, the songs changing, weaving from one song to another.

Harry had no idea how long they were dancing for. All he knew, after about half an hour he found that they were slightly grinding against each other, and touching each other just enough to tease the other. Draco had his hands on Harry's waist while Harry had his arms around Draco's neck. They were both smiling at the other. Harry positively giggling and Draco smirking his signature smirk.

"You dance like a girl, Potter." Draco commented.

"Shut up."

Draco took Harry's hand and lead him over to the benches that were near the bar. "Let's have a break, shall we?"

Harry, face sweating, agreed.

Draco pulled Harry down next to him at the bench. "You're laughing a lot. Why?" Draco asked, putting his arm around Harry.

"I laugh a lot when I'm drunk." Harry said putting his head on Draco's shoulder. "I don't know why."

Draco laughed a bit.

They sat together in silence. Harry had no idea why they were like this, I guess Harry just missed the companionship.

Harry sighed deeply.

Draco nudged him so he would look up.

"You okay?" He asked him.

"I'm fine." Harry said shyly.

Draco, very slyly, slid his hand over Harry's, so their fingers interlocked.

Draco and Harry stared at each other for a couple of seconds, and, before he knew it, Draco leaned in, Harry leaned in to meet his lips all too eagerly.

He wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or not, but his inhibitions told him to go for it.

It started off with a single, deep kiss, but then Draco pulled him back for another, and before they knew it - tongues were fighting for dominance.

Harry had to keep his breathing under control to prevent himself from moaning out loud.

Draco slowly broke away from Harry, they both smiled, and then leaned into Harry and whispered "I'm addicted to this already."

Harry smiled and laughed, and leaned in and gave him a small peck on the lips.

Draco again leaned in and whispered in his ear "How about we move this to the private movie theatre upstairs?"

Harry gulped.

And nodded.


End file.
